Unfaithful
by Phaedra
Summary: Penelope is treated like dirt by her boyfriend Percy. She wants love yet he doesn't give it to her. Can she remain faithful when dangerous Marcus Flint seduces her?


August 25, 2003  
  


**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with JKR and do not take credit for her brilliant work. These stories are based on her characters, setting, and ideas. I would like to thank the webmasters of Harry Potter Lexicon and the authors to "Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter" for much needed reference. 

Also Kaihn should be recognized and appreciated for buffing and polishing my rough drafts. Thanks a million!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


~ **Unfaithful ~**

By: Phaedra  
Editor: Kaihn Aelathali

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Penelope Clearwater. Ravenclaw prefect, Basilisk victim, and the Head Boy's girlfriend. That's it.  I have done nothing spectacular. Nothing that would make me popular. Even dating the Head boy doesn't make me special.  If my physical appearance matched my intellect, maybe I'd be gorgeous.  But I'm not. I'm just Plain Penelope.   
  


Sometimes I wonder why the Head Boy of the school chose to go out with me. How did I get someone smart, ambitious, and destined to be successful? Yet, as great as he is, he still lacks something.  Something important. His love for me. Yes, I do love him, but it isn't right. There isn't any romance or love from him.  The relationship isn't a two way street.  I tried to talk about this with him, but he cuts me off for a Head Boy meeting. I try to plan dates for us to spend quality time together, but he blows them off for N.E.W.T. studies. He's just too busy for me, I guess. Either that or I'm just not worth his time anymore. Maybe, my body is too square-shaped and my nose is too big. He never shows me any sort of affection in public, and lately not even in private. It is as if he is ashamed to be with me. With Plain Penelope.  
  


Then maybe, Percy is just with me for help on homework. No, that can't be right. He studies hard and is very intelligent. No help is needed there. Could it be that he is with me for status? Definitely not. I'm just a Prefect. He is Head Boy. He is ambitious enough to rise up on the status ladder alone. He's definitely not with me for a good snog, at least not anymore. He used to love with me and found ways to physically express it. Not anymore. Now he doesn't even give simple kisses.  It used to be nice. He used to have this look in his eyes. A loving type of look. He used to whisper softly in my ear.  His whispers once sent shivers down my spine and made my body tingle. But not anymore. No more passionate kisses, no more tender touches. No affection. No love.  
  


Why should I care? I'm only seventeen. I have my whole life ahead of me. There is plenty of time for relationships and boyfriends. So why? I was in love. Percy was my first…everything. First kiss, first love, and first touch. It hurts. I thought that I found the one I would spend the rest of my life with. I thought that he was the one. I can't really charm guys, nor do I have the looks to attract them, so I don't have many suitors to choose from. Have I settled for Percy? No. He is great, really. Or at least he was.  
  


Maybe it is the pressure of being Head Boy and upcoming N.E.W.T.s. He always puts school ahead of me. I thought, for a moment, that I was special when he said that I was more important to him than his family. But I can't compete with school. I understand that school is more important, as are his duties as Head Boy. He wants to be Minister of Magic one day, and this is good leadership experience for him. He will be leaving school soon to work for the Ministry. So it will play out that first, he'll leave school.  Then his ambition will allow him to move up in the Ministry fairly fast.  Then he'll forget about me.  After all, I am just Plain Penelope. Nothing spectacular.  
  


Why should he sacrifice his studies for me? Am I not worth the lack of sleep? Of course not. He got what he wanted. And he's tired of it. How long can this go on if there's no passion? Passion and romance are just for beautiful girls, not for Plain Penelope. Well, in the romance novels it's always the pretty girls that get passion. Why would someone like to read the drama of a boring looking person? And why should a boring person deserve any passion?  
  


"Percy? PERCY!"   
  


I shouted at him after seeing him across the courtyard. All I got was a forced smile and wave.  
  


"Yes Penelope, what is it?" he asked curtly.  
  


What is it? You mean the lack of it, Percy. Of course, I don't expect you to know how you've changed.  
  


"Um…well…what are you doing tonight?" Why do I still bother asking? Why do I just throw myself at the wolves?  
  


"Oh…" he paused and looked up at the sky as he searched his brain for a legitimate excuse. "Er…I have to study. And Head Boy stuff."  
  


"Oh, well maybe if…when you are finished…maybe we can…"  
  


"I'm sorry Penelope. I'm going to be busy all night! You know how it is."  
  


Of course, Percival Weasley. I know _exactly_ how it is. How lately you've been treating me like a doormat! How you throw me aside like yesterday's socks! Believe me, I know EXACTLY!  
  


"Of course," I smiled.   
  


What else could I do? He made his excuse. He didn't even kiss me goodbye. A smile and pat on the shoulder. As if I was a child. Who has ever heard of a boyfriend patting their girlfriend goodbye? What has he done for him to be sorted in Gryffindor? I expect more from a man that was sorted into a house for bravery and courage. Brave what? Brave enough to ignore is girlfriend? I'm sorry, Percy, but at least have the bravery to break up with me properly.  
  


~*~  
  


"Don't look, Penelope!" My good friend Ophelia whispered to me at lunch later that day. "That Slytherin is looking at you…again!"  
  


So of course, I turned my head around.  I had to ignore Ophelia. No one ever looks at me. Who would be looking at me? Was there something in the back of my hair? No, nothing there. And my robes are on straight too. Didn't drag toilet paper from the bathroom again. What is it? Who could be looking at me and why?  
  


Marcus Flint. Slytherin Quidditch captain and second time around seventh year. His dark cold eyes pierced at me as if I were some prey. They were so mesmerizing that I felt a tingling in my chest. A kind of feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. All from a simple look. No… it really wasn't that simple. There was something about him that…that…  
  


"PENELOPE!" Ophelia scoffed and poked me in the ribs. I managed to dart my eyes from the Slytherin boy to pay attention to my friend. "Why are you _staring?"  
  
_

"I…I don't know…I thought you were talking about Percy." I lied. Why did I lie? What was the big deal about looking at Flint? I never lied before. Why did I have to lie over a…a look?  
  


"Percy? Percy is on the other end of the hall. On the _Gryffindor table! I was talking about Flint. He was really looking you down!" She looked over my shoulder to glance at him and then back at me. "He's been having his eye on you a lot."  
  
_

"R…really? Wonder why?" I could feel the blood rush to my face. _Marcus? Dangerous big honcho Marcus? Can't be. Why would he care enough to look at me?  
  
_

"I wouldn't know. You tell me!" She turned around to glance at him. I couldn't move my head and let him see how red it was. "That's strange."  
  


Yes, strange indeed. But why? I didn't have this dizzy tingling sensation from just a look. Even when Percy would _love_ me, I didn't feel this way. This is the sort of feeling I should get when Percy goes all the way with me. But Marcus just gave me a look. A look that elevated my senses. From just a look! What would I feel like if…  
  


"He's only trouble, you know!" Ophelia scoffed glaring at the Slytherin table.  
  


"Trouble?" This wasn't news to me.  
  


"Well…yeah! A guy that does nothing but plays Quidditch and bullies other students is nothing but trouble. He's dangerous, Penelope! Lord only knows what he's thinking when he looks at you!" She looked in his direction again and rolled her eyes. "They're such _freaks! _Let's go!"  
  


We gathered our belongings and headed out the room. I didn't dare look at the Slytherin table, but I felt warm for I knew that Marcus still had his eyes fixed on me. I couldn't understand why. All I knew is that simple look from his eyes stirred strange passions in me.  
  


"Oh, Penelope!"   
  


My heart started to pound against my ribcage when I heard a deep voice call my name when I left the Grand Hall. I turned suddenly and saw…Percy. My heart didn't beat as furiously when I saw that Percy was the one calling me, as if I hoped he were someone else. But, shouldn't I be excited to see my boyfriend.  
  


"Meet me after class?" he asked, but it sounded more of demand.  
  


He never really asked nicely. His requests were always demands. I'm not around here just to do your fucking bidding whenever you feel like calling me, Percival Weasley!  I'm your girlfriend, not your muggle-damned slave! When the hell are you going to treat me like it?  I won't always be available to fulfill every one of your damn requests!  I hate the way you treat me! Not a girlfriend, not even a lover, but a whore! Someone to scratch your damn itch!  
  


"Advanced Transfiguration…with Slytherin." He rolled his eyes at the sound of that house.  
  


"Yes!" What? Did I just say that? Again, I could feel that tingling in my bones. Was it…nah! Can't be.   
  


"Okay, I'll see…Penelope? Penelope, what are you looking at?"  
  


I didn't even realize what I done until Percy was waved his hand in front of my face. Thank God, he didn't see what, or rather who, captured my attention. I was staring at Marcus and his Slytherin friends who walked by in hopes that he would look at me again. Give me that burst of adrenaline again. Maybe it was best that he didn't, for I would have to face Percy with a flushed face.   
  


"Um…Nothing…Percy. Nothing at all!"  
  


I lied again. Why do I keep lying? As if I'm trying to hide something from him. I watched Marcus and his friends stop at the end of the hall. I couldn't tell from this distance whether he was looking at me or not, but he certainly was facing my direction. Looking at Marcus is no big deal, is it? He is just a Slytherin. Just the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. Just rugged, and rough, and…those eyes.  
  


"PENELOPE! WILL YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING!"  
  


Percy didn't have to yell and shake me. He could have just said my name and I would have drawn my attention back to him. Drawn away from…Marcus.  
  


"As I was saying, if you could just meet me after class, the maybe I'll have five minutes for a cup of tea. Bye now."  
  


There was that bloody pat on the shoulder again. He said his goodbye and showed how much he cared with that bloody pat. I glared at his back as he walked down the hall past the Slytherins. Then I averted my eyes from Percy to Marcus. He glared at Percy in disgust and then faced me. This time I knew he was looking at me with that same nerve-shocking stare. Those eyes have such an effect. They scared me for a moment. I had to look at my feet. What an idiot I must look like. From the side of my eye, I could see that he still glared at me. Or at least his head was facing this direction. Then he smacked on of his friends on the chest and led them out of the hall.  
  


~*~  
  


The bell rang ending the current class period. As requested I made my way to the Advanced Transfiguration class room. When I reached there, I noticed that Professor McGonagall hadn't released them yet. She must be giving them and important announcement. So I waited. Didn't seem that long before the door opened. The Gryffindors left first, all but Percy. They didn't notice or acknowledge my existence. Although I didn't expect them to, I would like to think that at least one would have been polite and smiled at me. I am dating the Head Boy that happens to be a Gryffindor after all. Then the Slytherins followed. Some of the girls glared at me and whispered amongst themselves. I was never popular with any house and Slytherin was no exception. But one Slytherin, yes, the same Slytherin that made my heart bang against my chest, stopped and studied me head to toe. He gave me a cocky smirk as if he liked what he saw. He quickly broke his gaze when Pucey slapped him on the back and led him away from me. I could hear them laughing at the end of the hall. Probably at me.  
  


Finally, Percy left the room and grabbed my elbow as he watched the Slytherins disappear around the corner. He didn't have a happy look on his face. What was he thinking?  
  


"Did they say anything harsh to you, dear?" he asked softly.  
  


"N…no. No one said anything to me."  
  


I swallowed hard. He couldn't suspect anything. I just looked at him. And he just looked at me. There is no way that he could know of these new emotions stirring inside me. On the other hand, Percy actually cared if the Slytherins gave me a hard time. Do you still love me then, Percy?  
  


"Come on, then. Hurry up, I haven't got much time!"   
  


He ordered while he pulled my arm and checked his watch ever so often. Guess you don't love me. How foolish of me to think so. Not love me as a human being at least, but as your possession. After all that is what I am. Nothing spectacular, nothing special, just Plain Penelope.  
  


"Percy?" I asked him softly.  
  


"What is it?" he scoffed. Oh, Percy how could you be so curt!  
  


"Well, I was just wondering…I wanted to…" This was harder than I thought.  
  


"What?" he huffed.  
  


"What's going to happen…after…after you leave Hogwarts? It's only a matter of days now." I had to ask.  
  


"Well, I'm going to work for the Ministry of Magic, and you'll still be by my side. You know that."  
  


"Of course, Percy."   
  


He smiled and nodded as he believed that that was going to happen. Me? Faithfully by his side as he fulfills his career dreams. Am I to stay at home and raise your seven children, Percy? Do you expect for me to let my brains go to waste? Be a 'stay at home witch?' Well, what can I do? I'd never had a boyfriend before you. I'd never even kissed anyone. I've always had trouble attracting boys. I'm certain that they don't find me interesting enough to acknowledge my existence. But Percy did. May not appreciate it but he saw that I was a great person inside. He saw that I'm sweet, caring, and faithful. Faithful? Is it unfaithful to melt from the look of another man? Perhaps it's just a common womanly reaction.  
  


"Ah!" Percy looked at his watched and smacked the side of his head. He's got someplace better to be I presume. "I've got to go Penelope. Busy. We'll talk later."   
  


I was right. To my surprise, he kissed me on the cheek before he left. I was expecting another pat on the shoulder. I couldn't say that I didn't like the kiss. It was the highest level of affection that he'd shown in weeks. I should be grateful that he took the split second out of his busy schedule to kiss me on the cheek. He would be a split second late for his meeting, because of me. How incredibly sweet.  
  


~*~  
  


There _he_ was again, later that evening during dinner. Sitting with his Slytherin friends and shooting me a look every now and then. Of course, this was the Great Hall, where the all the students go and eat. Of course he would be there with his housemates. But I didn't expect him to be staring at me again with those incredible eyes. I was brave enough to sit on the side of the Ravenclaw table that faced his direction. Although, I found it hard to eat with his presence. I sat here so I can easily look at his face, but that was easier said than done. I looked at him once, thank goodness he didn't see me, and looked back down at my plate. He really wasn't all that bad looking. Dark hair, tanned skin from hours in the sun, square jaw, scars tainting his face. Very rugged. Very rough. Almost…dangerous. Quite a change from my Percy. Red hair, smooth milky complexion (I swear he steals my skin potions), clean cut with glasses. Boring. Is that what I need? A little bit of…danger? But I'm not brave. I don't like risks. I don't like living dangerous. But what _would_ it be like? I never experienced anything exciting. Well there was this one time where Percy and I traded our reading glasses. That was pretty cool.  
  


I wanted to look at him again. I could feel him looking at me. All I had to do was look up and maybe smile. Slowly Penelope, don't look too eager. I slowly raised my head and saw Marcus. He wasn't looking at me, but smirking at his friends. He has such a cocky smile. Suddenly, he looked from Adrian, who sat on his left, and then darted his eyes strait ahead to me. Those eyes pierced mine while he kept that confident smile. I loved that smile. It gave me goose bumps. But, I couldn't look any longer let alone force a smile. It was like staring at the sun for too long. I could hear him laughing with his friends behind me. Laughing at me no doubt.  
  


I turned my attention to Ophelia who sat across from me with her back towards the Slytherin table. She was giggling with some of the other girls from our house. The pretty ones. Someone must be on their mind. Talking about boys again I presume. I use to be like that. Giggling over boys. Although I never really enjoyed talking about boys that don't give me the light of day. Ophelia had an incredible charm with boys. She had a choice. All I could do was sit at the end of the line and wait for someone to pick me. Who are they talking about?  
  


"Oh yeah, I see him now. Hufflepuff Seeker isn't he? Wow, he does look good! Who is he?" she asked.   
  


"Cedric Diggory," said Cho Chang with her eyes fixed on the Hufflepuff table.  
  


"Oh? You know him?" Ophelia asked eagerly.  
  


"Yes, he's a good friend of mine. But he's nothing compared to…" she pointed to a hazel-eyed boy sitting next to Percy, "Oliver Wood."  
  


Ophelia almost squealed at the sound of his name. Yes he was good-looking. I knew him only by name. He wouldn't know me. Unless if Percy said anything to him. They are good friends. Why wouldn't he tell Oliver about me? Actually, he never introduced me to his friends. Not even his brothers. And I only met his sister by accident.  
  


"Wow, definitely would like to ride Oliver's 'wood,"' Ophelia giggled furiously.  
  


Cho blushed at Ophelia's innuendo. I think that she fancies him. I used to have a big crush on Oliver as well. But he was out of my league, like a lot of guys at Hogwarts are. Yes, even Percy. Cho seems fit for Oliver. They are both beautiful. No use wishing to have something that's too good for you. Wishful thinking is just a tease. Maybe if I looked like Ophelia or Cho, guys would treat me better. Be sweet to me and treat me like a queen. Guess that treatment is only reserved for the pretty ones.  
  


"Is it just me, or are _all_ the Quidditch captains simply irresistible?" said Ophelia.  
  


Ophelia looked from Oliver, to Cedric, and to Roger Davies, our own Quidditch captain, who sat a few seats down the table. Another boy that was out of my league. At least he spoke to me every now and then. Even if the conversation was limited to school work.  
  


"What is it with you and the captains, Ophelia?" I asked trying to involve myself in the conversation.  
  


"Well look at them, Penelope! They're _all_ gorgeous!" Ophelia beamed and Cho almost sputtered her pumpkin juice.  
  


"Umm…NO! Not ALL of them! Hello? Marcus!? I don't see THAT bloke as 'simply irresistible!" Cho rolled her eyes.  
  


Even the sound of his name affected me, since I clumsily dropped my fork to the floor. It made a loud clatter above the noise in the hall. I flushed fiercely red as I bend down to pick up my utensil. When I got up, I could feel over a hundred pairs of eyes glare at me. But I didn't have the nerve to check if a pair belonged to Marcus.  
  


"Butter fingers there? Penelope?" Cho asked.  
  


"Nah, we're probably making her uncomfortable. I mean she's with Percy after all. Head boy!" Ophelia puffed out her chest, mocking him and received a load of giggling.  
  


"Oh…no…I…agree! Um…yea…Oliver is very good looking. So are Cedric and Roger. Good captains we have."   
  


It's hard to speak clearly when you're embarrassed. The girls looked at me in shock as if someone other that 'Plain Penelope' spoke. I couldn't control what I was saying. It just came out.  
  
"Not quite _all_, Penelope," Cho said and faced the Slytherin table. "Although, he's not a _total loss. Somewhat of a _project_ if you will." She looked at him and her face cringed as if she smelled something rancid. "A _failed_ project!"  
  
_

Ophelia and Cho giggled furiously. How could they be so mean? Marcus was _no project! He just has harsh features. It's manly! Very…manly.  
  
_

"Why is the _outcast_ staring over here?" Ophelia said facing the Slytherin table. "You know, if Bletchy or Montague were captain, then we could have a complete quartet of hot captains! Marcus just ruins it!"   
  


"Yes," said Cho, "just look at the other three compared to him? Wouldn't you say he's a bit of an _outcast?"_  
  


"He's really not that bad!" I said.  
  


I couldn't control my voice and again the girls stared at me in shock. I didn't even realize that I turned my head up to look at him again until Cho tapped me on the shoulder.  
  


"Penelope? Are you for real?" Cho raised a brow.   
  


"Well he's not exactly _ugly_, but…" Why did I defend him?  
  


"No…Jordan isn't exactly ugly, Fred and George aren't exactly ugly…but Marcus…EW!" Cho said and giggled with Ophelia. "Maybe if he puts a bag over his head…then _maybe_ he'd be a decent looker."   
  


I wanted to slap her pretty face for being so shallow. I always found myself uncomfortable sitting with the two most beautiful girls of my house. They put too much into looks and being blessed with good looks doesn't justify their beliefs. I turned around to look at Marcus again. He looked at Cho with a raised eyebrow. Oh, I hope he didn't hear her shallow remarks.  
  


I don't think of myself as _ugly_ but the effect is still there for a plain-face. I can empathize for Marcus. He wasn't ugly. Not exactly a plain-face either. Granted, he doesn't have the look that sends girls flying in his direction. But there was something to him. He was just…different. Rugged and rough. Uh oh! He's looking at me! Turn around Penelope!  
  


"Cho, there's a lot more to a person than just looks." It was as if I had opened Pandora's Box.  
  


"Yeah, there's 'Head Boy,' position, eh Penelope? If you can't look good, then there's always _status_ to make up for it!"   
  


The girls chuckled, but I didn't find it at all funny. So what! Marcus was not as pretty as Cedric, or talented with a broomstick like Oliver, or as smooth with words as Roger. He was a leader! Wait…Marcus? I'm thinking about Marcus! We're talking about _Percy_ and I'm thinking _Marcus! Okay…still, PERCY is someone I admired. Someone that treated me like a doormat.  
  
_

"Look girls," and the evil of the box flew from my lips, "there is a lot more on the deep end! Not everyone is blessed with long legs or a pretty face! But it's what's inside that makes us beautiful. You girls are NOTHING but shallow BITCHES."  
  


I left the girls in my testy mood. I didn't mean it really. But the truth was, that's what people both girls and boys, look for in a significant other. How good they look. Failing that, status. But Marcus has status. He is the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Why is he over looked? Thick neck, broad shoulders, incredible eyes, sharp facial features, and no doubt a ripped body underneath those robes. Am I the only one that finds that attractive? Sexy, even? Well, there has to be more to him. There has to be something underneath that coarse façade.  
  


Snap out of it Penelope! You have Percy! You're Percy's girl! I guess I'm just attracted to something different. Percy and Marcus are on the other side of the spectrum. One is a soft-faced intellectual; the other is a harsh-looking jock. One side is soft and comfortable the other side is rocky and…adventurous…dangerous…exciting.  
  


I tried to get my mind off this. So I grabbed my books and headed for the library. No one was there, except this bushy-haired girl from Gryffindor. I sighed. Another girl that seems like me. Just another plain-face drowning herself in books. Is that what it is for girls who aren't beautiful? Books! Studies!  
  


Accepting my fate, I curled up by a window and read through my History of Magic. What a boring life I lead. Studies and books. Just that. It used to be fun with Percy. Even though most of our dates were held here in the library with books. Dumb bloke can't even take me on a nice date. Hasn't even attended the past couple of Hogsmeade weekends.  
  


It's a really nice night outside. Wonder if I should go for a walk. Well, it would give me a little bit of excitement other than sitting here. Isn't that sad? Nothing more exciting to do than to take a stroll by myself.  
  


It is somewhat romantic outside. The stars are shining brightly and the air is crisp but not too cold. I see a few couples by the lake as I walk near the Quidditch Pitch, snogging and holding each other with such love. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I wanted to stroll to forget about romantic feelings, not to be reminded of them. Then why couldn't I stop staring? Who is that anyway? No matter. Whoever the girl is must be very lucky. I see how tender he is to her. Although, I can't see their faces I know there is love in their eyes. Why can't I have love like that? I must be great. It's not fair.  
  


I couldn't stand it anymore. I felt my eyes swell with tears over something I could never have. Not with Percy. Not with anyone. I walked over to the stands of the Quidditch Pitch and rested with my back against the wall hugging my knees. Well, that's what life is like for a plain girl. Just books and studies. No romance or love. The only love she would get is when her husband wants to produce offspring. With all these new contraceptive spells and potions available I _should_ be getting more from Percy. There is no excuse! Only that he must have lost interest in me. Or he found someone else. He wouldn't do that to me, would he? No, he would never cheat. Would he? He is very ambitious, smart, and I think he's good-looking. And with the title of 'Head Boy,' he would have the confidence to go after whoever he wants. And what of me? He pets me goodnight but gets his milk from another goat. Of course, the faithful Penelope Clearwater will be there for…  
  


"OW!"   
  


Something out of no where smacked me on the head. I opened my eyes and saw a Quaffle bouncing across the Pitch.  
  


"OY! What are you doing here?!"  
  


A voice called at me, but I was too much in pain to properly respond or stand up. But whoever was practicing at this hour in the night came closer. I could hear his footsteps.   
  


Suddenly he jerked my arm and lifted me to my feet so I would face him. He was so forceful! I could feel my stomach twist in knots and my heart explode into a fury of beats. There were those eyes. Those piercing cold eyes of Marcus Flint. I have never been this close to him. It was almost like a sin to look at something so mesmerizing. The faint light from the Pitch lamps added a glow to his faces and emphasized his rugged features. The green Slytherin robes draped over his broad shoulders. From this distance I could smell the faint fragrance of cologne and sweat. He's so manly.  
  


"Are you all right? What are you doing here anyway, Penelope?"  
  


"I…I…"   
  


My voice failed me. He _knew_ my name! He knows who I am! How? I don't have any class with him. He is in another house. We don't have common friends.  
  


He licked his lips and gave a bit of a cocky smile while he looked down at my mouth.  
  


"Cat got your tongue?" He smirked and looked back into my eyes. His remarks were as cocky as his smile.  
  


How does he have that power? That power to shake my knees when he looks at me like that. And when he licked his lips…  
  


"I was out on a stroll?" I managed to blurt out, but my nervousness made me sound unsure of myself.  
  


"A stroll?" He raised a brow.  
  


"Y…Yes. It's…a nice…nice night out."   
  


Why is my speech failing me! I'm a Ravenclaw for heaven's sake! I am expected to speak graciously. He looked up and noticed the sky sprinkled with stars. He looked back down at me with a tender look. Yes, a tender look from Marcus Flint. The kind of look that boys give the girls they love. The kind of look that Percy _should_ be giving me. Percy. Not Marcus. Especially not _Marcus._ I mean, he was dangerous. But there they were. Two deep brown eyes fixed on mine.  
  


He then stroked his fingers over the spot where the Quaffle hit me. I flinched a bit over the slight pain and noticed his eyes grow wide at the lump on my head. I touched the back of his hand with my hand and grasped it slightly. Then our eyes met.  
  


"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"  
  


"No, I'm fine. Really."  
  


He squinted in disbelief. Then I saw his eyes survey the Pitch as if he were looking for something or someone.   
  


"Alone, aren't you?" he asked looking back into my eyes. My, how magnetic his eyes are.  
  


"Yes."  
  


"Where is 'Big Head?"  
  


Oh how arrogant he was! Still brought a smile to my face. I tried not to laugh at the nickname.  
  


"He's…" I broke his gaze to look at the castle. The illuminated windows were beautiful sight in the darkness. Adding to the romance. Romance? "Studying…I guess. He's always busy lately." I added with a slight pain in my voice.  
  


Marcus scowled at the excuse. And a sexy scowl it was. He cupped my face with his calloused hand and brought my eyes towards him. His fingers on my face sent a stream of prickles throughout my skin. And his eyes bore through me. Damn those eyes!  
  


"Too busy for…you?" he whispered softly. I was so close that I could feel the warmth of his breath.  
  


"I…I suppose."  
  


"Why is that?"   
  


He looked at me up and down. He smiled a bit. Seems to be pleased at what he saw. Or imagined what was under my robes.  
  


"I'm…I guess…I really don't know."   
  


I looked down at my feet, but Marcus's hand never left my skin. Instead his fingers drifted towards the side of my neck. His thumb push gently up against my cheek bone until my eyes once again met his. This time his face was closer to mine. He could control me with that one hand. I could see the depth of the scars that marked his face. But those eyes. Looking in them so close was almost blinding. He was very close. Too close. I couldn't breath. I didn't know what to do. Inside I could feel my senses panic. It was a violent overload of adrenaline.  
  


"He must be really daft to study than tend to you," he breathed.  
  


"He's…He has a lot on his plate. You know with Head Boy and…N.E.W.T.s coming up."   
  


I couldn't catch my phrases. Marcus was a seventh year too. I hope I didn't offend him by bringing up the N.E.W.T. issue. He should be studying as well if he hopes to pass them. But instead, he's here with me. With his rough hand brushing against my cheek. And his lips so close to mine.  
  


I guess you can't offend Marcus Flint with academic work. He simply scoffed and rolled his eyes at the word 'N.E.W.T.'   
  


"N.E.W.T.s are fucking pointless where I'm going!" he boasted, though I didn't mind.  
  


"Where's that?"  
  


"Falmouth Falcons."  
  


"Oh!" My heart sank. He was going to join a professional Quidditch team and would leave in a few days after graduation I presume. "Well, congratulations."  
  


I smiled and he smiled back. There was that look again. I swear he was trying to tell me with his eyes that there are more important things to life than school and exams and in his case, Quidditch. Something that I have yet to experience.  
  


Again he licked his lips, much slower this time and looked down at my own mouth. Did he want to taste it? Well, I wanted him to. So I did something similar. My own body language. Pressed my lips together. I thought it was a bit more feminine than licking. They were still sweet from the lip gloss I applied earlier.   
  


I gave him a look. A flirtatious gaze, unlike the ones I gave Percy. Percy could never surface this look from my eyes. But Marcus can. And he did. He knew it too. With his eyes fixed on my lips, he slowly blinked his eyes and opened them up to meet my own. He knew what I was thinking. What I wanted. And he knew he could give it to me. But he decided to play 'hard-to-get.' Tease me rather.  
  


He cocked his head back, eyes still fixed on me. He had a rather arrogant, yet enticing stare. He smirked and pressed his thumb firmly on my cheek. He tightened his grip on the side of my neck. I couldn't move if I wanted to.  
  


"What do you want, Miss Clearwater," he asked me in a throaty voice.  
  


My eyes widened at the fact that he knew my surname as well. People in my own house don't even know my first name! What do I want, Marcus? I want you to show me new levels of pleasure. If you could make me this weak by an intense stare, who knows what I would be feeling if…if…oh my.  
  


He seemed to be able to read my thoughts. His other hand firmly grasped around his waist and pulled me in closer. Closer to his hard body. Hard. Yes. I know that he dismounted his broomstick before walking over to me. Though what I'm feeling right now, it seems as if he never left that broom. Not that I'm complaining. Although my senses went completely out of control. It was just a touch! It was a touch from the unmentionables, but nonetheless I would be experiencing this same pleasure if he touched me with a finger. His thick forceful finger. But it just wasn't only the touch. He was also close. Very close. His strong hand grasped my neck. And his warm breath fluttered on my lips.  
  


"Well?" he asked hoarsely then pouted his lips.  
  


I didn't know what came over me or what force made me do it. I was thinking strait; Quaffle didn't hit my head that hard. I guess…I guess I was just…_hungry. Percy let me taste something long ago and I haven't had it since. I was deprived. After months of no passionate kisses, I grew hungry for them. Hungry for something that Percy hasn't fed me in a long time. But then there was Marcus, right in front of me with those moist lips. It's been so long since I tasted a sweet passionate kiss. What was I supposed to do?   
  
_

His lips were less than a centimeter away from mine. All I had to do was tilt my head forward to close the gap. So I did. His lips met mine and welcomed them the "Marcus way"…and oh my God! Gazing in those mysterious eyes made my heart beat faster, feeling his callous fingers caressing my smooth skin pumped adrenaline through my blood stream; pressing against his manhood, I felt my own body get ready to receive it, then his strong lips massaging mine sent me into a rage of pure ecstasy.  
  


Why, oh God, why have I wasted my kisses on Weasley when there was something better? Something more passionate and enticing. His lips grew hungrier. His tongue slipped along my lips, opening them a little bit, and exploring inside. I know he wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to be kissed by him. He ran his fingers through the back of my hair and gently grasped a handful of hair as if he were eager to have me. And he made me believe that he wanted me. I can tell by the way he handles my body with his fingers and the way he explores my skin with his touches. He must be as hungry as I.  
  


He looks rough, but can be gentle. He firmly wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. My head was slightly elevated above his and my lips yearned for more kisses. I had to enfold my legs around his body and my arms around his thick neck for support. Where is he taking me? His hair is so thick and dark. I could feel him breath on my chest as he carried me towards the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. It's so warm and moist over my thin blouse.   
  


When he reached the middle of the field, he slowly laid me on the smooth grass. Hagrid did a wonderful job with the lawn work. As I lay flat on my back I looked up at the stars that speckled the dark sky. The last time I looked at them I was alone. But I'm here now, with Marcus hovering over me and fluttering kisses on my neck. How could he know all the right spots on a woman?  
  


Thank goodness that I was already on my back, right now my knees couldn't hold me up. He made me weak. These forbidden kisses and touches killed every moral being in my body. He was so smooth at it too. I didn't even notice my shirt being unbuttoned until he was devouring my breasts, yet ever so gently. It was cold out. The chill of the air only added to the sensation. Then his hand stroked under my skirt on my inner thigh. More touching.  More chills ran up my spine.  
  


"You're so smooth!" he breathed as he lightly squeezed my flesh.  
  


He looked at me with lustful eyes as he discovered new flesh with his fingers. Womanly flesh that responded accordingly to his massage. Flesh that wanted to be touched and caressed. Touched in a way that made me moan slightly. Oh my! I swear that someone must pull these Slytherins aside from school and teach them how to massage delicate flesh.   
  


He knew that I wanted more from the intensity of my breathing. And he knew exactly what to do to magnify it. He knew how to turn my heavy breathing to screams of pleasure. I thought I would miss his kisses and tongue on my lips, but they are more enjoyable where they are. Oh my! I couldn't control myself! I wanted to explode, but I also wanted to experience more. It was so good, I couldn't end it now. Not yet! Not until…oh my! I can't! I can't hold it! I had to pull his hair for him to stop. I needed a moment to breath.   
  


He must get this reaction a lot. He cockily smiled at me after wiping his mouth on his robes. Then he stripped them off and threw them aside. As suspected, his body was perfectly sculptured after years of Quidditch. He was so strong and muscular. I had to touch it. I was like a rock. Hard ripples of muscles under thick tanned skin. Oh my! His body felt so hard when I ran my palm down his belly. Down his…yes…that was still hard. Hard…and thick…and…oh my! Surely it was illegal to perform and engorgement charm on _this! No, it had to be real and natural. A symbol of manhood, no charms attached._  
  
__

"Shall I proceed?" he asked smoothly with his lips so close to mine and his hips and hard…_hard_ body hovering over me.  
  


I didn't say anything vocally, but the look in my eyes told him "yes." Yes Marcus, you shall proceed. Proceed with this incredible feeling you are giving me. Proceed pumping more ecstasy through my veins. Proceed giving me this unbelievable pleasure. Oh my! Why do parents and teachers say this is wrong when it feels so damn good! I could go on like this for hours. I love his warm firm body pressed on mine, his strong arms embracing my body, his moist lips caressing my neck, his proud manhood…his…oh my! Every moment that goes by brings me closer and closer to a higher zenith of pleasure. Higher than any I have experienced before. My head is feeling extremely light and dizzy as my skin grows more sensitive to touch. Yet, he continues to run his hands all over my flesh and quiet my moans with passionate kisses. Oh my!  
  


There was more to this than physical pleasure, however. I am a woman, and therefore inclined to emotional attachment. I looked up at him, not with lustful hungry eyes, but with soft almost loving eyes. At first he avoided my eyes and burrowed his face into the cup of my neck and shoulders. But I wanted to look at him. I wanted him to see the expression on my face. Eventually he did. And he stopped. He looked at me with a curious look in his eyes. I guess he didn't know how to react with the look I gave him. It was a rather emotional gaze. I cupped his heads in my hands and ran my fingertips along his hairline. Now he looked extremely worried, and almost afraid.  
  


"Penelope?" he asked me softly.  
  


"Y…yes Marcus?" I whispered. He hesitated and just stared at me for what seemed like hours.  
  


"I…is this…am I…your first?"  
  
Well, I wasn't expecting this! Should I tell him 'yes,' and play innocent? Or should I remind him that Percy had me first? All I could do is give him a tender smile. Let him believe what he wants. And that's all he needed. A smile. Smiles can be powerful when given at the right moment. (And we know how powerful his smile was on me!) He smiled back at me, but most importantly, he returned that tender loving look that I gave him. And proceeded.  
  


This time, it wasn't about lust and desire. It was nice…very nice. Tender, passionate, loving…very nice. Of course my body still experienced the pleasurable instability, but my heart and emotions also drove me wild. This was an entirely new feeling that surpassed physical love. I know that he felt it too. He looked in my eyes as he continued this pleasure. I wasn't just a fling on the pitch. I felt…I _was_ something special. And he made sure I felt that way. Little things, you know.  
  


I closed my eyes and enjoyed this. But I didn't keep them shut for long. I was afraid this was just a dream and that I would wake up and not be with Marcus. But he was still here. Loving me. What started out as lust turned into something magical. A type of magic that wasn't taught here at Hogwarts. Ha. No spell, potion, or silly wand flick can conduct this. It was unreal.  
  


Then Marcus held me tighter. He squeezed me so tight that I couldn't breath. The lack of oxygen added to the magnitude of my dizziness. And things only grew intense. Oh my! Oh my! I couldn't control myself anymore and neither could he! Oh my! I haven't had this incredible feeling in such a long time, let alone one with this intensity. I held him tighter as well. Oh my! Oh…MY! How I wanted that feeling to last forever. But like all good feelings it eventually ended. It was over. Those few moments of intense pleasure and excitement ended. It was so long but it seemed so short. It's done.  
  


Marcus lifted himself off me and allowed me to inhale a refreshing breath. Then he laid his head on my chest and growled ever so softly. I almost giggled. It was a sexy growl of fulfillment. But, it was a reminder that this moment was over. Time to go back to reality.  
  


And what now? Am I supposed to go back with Percy, forget that this ever happened? Am I to be another notch on your broomstick, Marcus? Will you ever speak to me again? You must think of me as a floozy for doing this with you. Being unfaithful to Percy to fulfill womanly needs.   
  


He didn't answer. He couldn't. He couldn't know what I was thinking, worrying rather. Then again, maybe he did. He seemed to know what I thought before and this was no exception. He crawled back up to my face and looked in my eyes. It was the most loving eyes I ever saw. He was so beautiful. Then he kissed me. Kissed me with the tenderest and most loving kiss. He reassured me that everything would be all right between us. That this wasn't just a fling. This was something more.  
  


He looked back into my eyes, once again with that tender look. Then he brushed stray strands away from my face and gently petted the side of my cheek.  
  


"Penny?" he smiled and I smiled back.   
  


I had that nickname since childhood. Penny. I loved to be called 'Penny.' It was carefree and casual. Percy refused to call me 'Penny,' and encouraged others to do so, thus killing a piece of innocence in me. He insisted that I should be called by my full name. Penelope. The name of Homer's wife in the Odyssey. The wife that remained faithful. But, I'm more of a 'Penny,' especially now. Carefree and casual. Maybe not as much as 'Plain Penelope.' Not anymore. I don't feel _plain_ at all. Marcus made me feel more than just plain. He made me feel special.   
  


 "Mmm…Penny, did you know I have been amazed by you since last year?" He looked at me tenderly for a brief moment and kissed me softly.  
  


"Amazed?" Did I hear him right? No one ever told me they were _amazed with me.  
  
_

"Yes, amazed!" he chuckled. "You're so smart…and beautiful…"  
  


"Beautiful?" There must be something stuck in my ear. I did not just hear him call me _beautiful.  
  
_

"I think you are…" he whispered to me a kissed me again. Oh, how I love those kisses. "Penny?"  
  


Marcus, I had you all figured out wrong. You seem like such a pratt when you pick on fellow students, cheat at school, and use your cunning wit to get what you want even if it defies morality. You seem so intimidating to everyone including the teachers. You are like this _bad boy_. And yes, you still make me weak with that essence, Marcus Flint. But this side of you is entirely new. Why do you keep this tenderness buried so deep inside you?

"Yes," I still managed to speak even though his touch had the power to silence my voice.  
  


"I…It's just that…"  
  


Here it comes. Things this good couldn't last forever. You can't live a dream. Oh Penelope, quit fooling yourself. I know what you're going to say Marcus Flint! I'm a Mud-blood. You're a…a _pure-blood!_ You can't date me because of my heritage! I couldn't stand to hear it from him, though. I just placed my fingers over his lips to shush him. It hurts enough to know what he was about to say, but to actually hear those words emitted from his lips would kill me. I could feel my eyes swell with tears. If he hadn't so forcefully held me down I would have run away. But his arms were so strong that it would be pointless to struggle. So I just cried. And I continued shedding tears for I had no control. But Marcus wouldn't have it.  
  


Once again it's the little things he does that make me feel special. He smudged my tears across my face with his thumbs and held my head close to his chest. His thick arms embraced me in a way that made me feel safe and secure. It was as if he never wanted to let me go. I heard him whisper _I'm going to miss you so much and I didn't want to ruin this moment by saying anything. Still, it made my heart flutter. It wasn't at all because I was part muggle. It was because he would _miss_ me. Oh Marcus, if only we started this earlier. I would have let him hold me forever. But as I said before, all good things must come to an end.  
  
_

"Come on, Penny dear," he whispered in my ear. "I'll walk you back to the castle."  
  


No! I don't want to go back! I want to stay here! I want to prolong this moment, even if it is just for a few measly minutes. In a few days you're going to leave for Falmouth, and I'll still be here. Alone. I held him tighter. I wanted to show him that I didn't want to go home yet. And he knew that. I know he didn't want to leave just yet. He held my face up to his and looked in my eyes. The faint light of the moon allowed his eyes to twinkle a bit. I was lost in his eyes.  
  


He then wrapped my cloak around my shoulders, and I knew at that moment that it was time to go home. Go back to reality. Back to Percy. Percy! The thought of him made my stomach churn. Yes, he was awful to me. Yes, he took me for granted and underappreciated me. But does that justify what I had just done with Marcus? Should I feel remorseful? Is it wrong not to? I have no regret.   
  


How can I have regret for this wonderful feeling that I'm experiencing because of Marcus. It was amazing. It _IS_ amazing! You can tell by his actions. He _holds_ me when he escorts me. Leading me toward the castle with his hand on the curve of my back. We walk slowly. A romantic stroll under the stars. It was a perfect finish to my evening. Well…almost.  
  


We entered the castle. The bright lights of the halls killed the romantic environment that the starry night provided. Still, it was lovely to stand next to Marcus with his hand on my waist. That was coming to an end as well. But first he gracefully turned me around to face him, and cupped my face in his hands and looked very intently at me. I swear that look was the most sensitive look that I could ever receive.   
  


"Penny…I really liked you for the longest time…and now…now I wish I weren't leaving."  
  


I smiled and tried to hold back the tears. I held his hands and guided them around me. I wanted to be held once more with those strong arms. I took in a deep sigh and shut my eyes tight as he stroked the back of my head. By the time I let go and met his gaze, my face was streaked with tears. His eyes were a bit watery as well.  
  


"Keep in touch?" I smiled. I never felt this hurt saying good bye.  
  


"Of course, Penny," he said softly and kissed me tenderly.   
  


Our last kiss. He broke apart from me and started to head for his common room. Every step he took away from me was like a knife stabbing into my heart. I cried harder and harder with the distance growing between us. I couldn't stand it anymore!  
  


"MARCUS!" I shouted and ran to him.  
  


He turned around as if he waited for me to call to him. I ran faster and faster and when I finally reached him, I flung myself around his neck nearly knocking him to the floor. He welcomed me with open arms and embraced me ever so tightly. I knew he never wanted to let me go. He held me for what seemed like hours. I could hear the intensity of his breathing and the enormity of his heart beats as he held me close to his chest. I continued to cry with my face buried in his chest. I could feel my tears soaking in his shirt.   
  


"Shhh…Penny, Penny," he whispered to me slowly and lifted my chin to look at me. "Please don't cry for me."  
  


"I'm…I'm sorry!" I sniffled. "But…I…I couldn't help myself."  
  


He looked at me and occasionally wiped a tear with his thumb until I stopped crying. Then in one swift motion, he flung his arms around me and once more squeezed me. Then he kissed me again, this time it was the most passionate and loving kiss I ever experienced.  
  


"This IS NOT goodbye, Penelope Clearwater."  
  


He broke apart me in a slightly rough manner and quickened his pace towards the common room. For a moment, I felt more heartbroken that I was before by the curtness of his break. I had to turn away from him. Looking at him leave hurts. But when I turned around expecting to see an empty hall, there he was. Standing on the first step towards the Slytherin common room, looking at me adoringly with the same look that started this. This wonderful experience.  
  


He whispered something to me but I was too far to read his lips or hear his voice. But that didn't matter. From the expression on his face, it could have only been a good message. Maybe 'I'll miss you?' or even 'I love you?' Maybe. Whatever it was, it made me feel so good.  
  


My heart still ached. My head kept telling me that this was the end and that I would never see him again. However, my heart told me that this was only the beginning and good things were going to come. I gave Marcus a big smile and waved to him. He returned the smile and wave and headed down the stairs.   
  


I was alone now. But, I didn't feel alone. I feel different. Better, actually. I don't feel ugly or plain. I don't feel like I should take things on a satisfactory level. I could have more if I wanted it. I headed back home to my common room and felt as if I walked on air. And my head was high. Didn't even notice! Feels good to walk like this actually. I feel more confident about myself. Granted this experience did not make me _look beautiful, but I sure felt that way. Isn't that more important? To feel good about yourself? I sure do feel that way now!  
  
_

I turned the corner in the west wing and saw someone at the far end of the hall. Percy. Good 'ol Percy. I did feel a tad guilty for snogging with Marcus behind his back…well…a bit _more_ than snogging. And yes, many people would look down at me for what I did. Somehow, that didn't bother me. I can only imagine how scandalous everyone would find it when I say that I feel better about myself after an experience like _that. And I love these new feeling for Marcus. Even if nothing comes from them. I realized that I do have more options and choices in life than just being Plain Penelope, Percy's Possession.  
  
_

"Penelope!" Percy panted as he ran towards me. "I was looking all over for you! Where have you been?"  
  


He was flushed in the face and slightly beaded with sweat. I looked at him with a cold stare. I wanted to hit that freckled face and knock his glasses clear across the hall! How could he have treated me like this? Never gives me the light of day unless it's convenient for him!  
  


"I had business," I said coolly and walked by him. Head still high.  
  


"Penny! Wait!" he raised his voice and grabbed my arm.  
  


Penny? Did he just call me Penny? You of all people, Percy, killed that name, and you dare try to call me with it!  
  


"Penelope, please."  
  


"Please what, Percy?"  
  


"Don't…leave me…please."  
  


 He had a tender voice, one that I hadn't heard in a long time. And a look in his eyes, one that I thought I would never see from him. No Percy, don't give me that look! You haven't given me a loving look in such a long time. Why now?  
  


"I…I know I've been busy…but maybe…maybe…I know it would be better for us if you just stood by me this rough time in my life."  
  


I really just wanted to shake off Percy's arm and walk away. I was afraid that if I stayed with him, I would be back to my old self. Back to being 'Plain Penelope.' Nevertheless, I still did care for Percy at that time. No, he wasn't as compassionate as Marcus…but he was Percy. My Percy.  
  


I didn't even look at him. I just hugged him and said good night. I gave him a tender hug, mind you. I still did care. And I wanted our relationship to work, really I did! There would just have to be some changes. I couldn't tell you what the expression on his face was like when I turned my back to him, because I didn't turn around to look at him. I kept walking forward. Head still high.  
  


~*~  
  


Percy never knew what I did that night with Marcus. At least I never told him. I really did try to hold our relationship together during the summer months. And I know that he put in more effort. But some things never change. He continued to pour his heart and soul into his work at the Ministry. Calibrating cauldron bottom thickness. Fascinating. I wanted my life to be a bit more than just a 'cauldron wife.' I guess we kind of grew apart. It happens. Things just die. Percy and I haven't spoken to each other anymore. He moved fairly fast up in the Ministry of Magic. I forget exactly what position he held when I graduated but I knew it was very respectable.  
  


As for me? I graduated with Hogwarts with enough N.E.W.T.s to start a career in Healing. I started as a trainee in the Artifact Accidents department. As a trainee, it was my job to tend to the patients after they were seen by a certified Healer and make sure they were on the road to a better health.  
  


"Miss Clearwater, can you please help with the patient in room 117? He refuses to take a dose of Skele-gro."  
  


"Of course," I smiled. I loved my job.  
  


"Careful, he's a bit feisty. You know how the Pro-Quidditch players are?"  
  


I laughed to myself. We normally receive a handful of Quidditch players that nearly break themselves in half by Bludgers and with broomstick accidents. I stood by the doorway where the Healer banged opened the door and ran out screaming. Oh my! Whoever the patient was is going to drain me by the end of the day.  
  


I walked in cautiously and who I should see propped up on the pillow with dark gray and white robes?   
  


"Miss Clearwater," he gave me that look that I hadn't seen in over a year. My heart stopped. Oh how I missed those eyes.  
  


"Mr Flint." I smiled back at him as I took a seat next to his bedside.  
  


It's amazing that after a year we still shared that electricity through our eyes. It was just as remarkable. He didn't even to bother to ask how I was. Something was more important for him to do first than simple small talk. He firmly grasped the side of my neck, I presumed with his broken arm judging by his flinching, and brought my head close to him so he could welcome me with a kiss. A warm, tender, passionate kiss. He didn't have to sacrifice that arm for a kiss, but that only showed how much he cared. How much he _still cared. Just as before he still had that weakening yet remarkable effect on me. Then he looked back into my eyes. Oh those piercing eyes! I loved them so. And that cocky smile as well.   
  
_

"Told you, it wasn't _good-bye_."   
  


"Definitely not, Marcus Flint."  
  


**~FIN~  
  
**

~* Phaedra Note *~

Yes, I'm a sucker for the hospital scene. This was actually easier to write than I expected. These things kind of write themselves, don't they? I realize what I've done with Penelope's character and that it seems far from canon. Although, not much is known about her (and I am pretty sure she didn't have a line), so there is a lot of flexibility on her character. All we know is that she was a Basilisk victim and Percy's girlfriend. I think she's more than that J  
  


The ending was softer than I wanted it to be, but truth is, I've grown rather fond of Penelope and couldn't stand her to go back to Percy or break her heart. I wrote this primarily as heartache fic, but chickened out at the last minute and made it a happy, yet unrealistic ending. Penny deserved it! Besides, Marcus isn't that bad, is he? *wink*

Thanks for reading, reviews are encouraged and appreciated.


End file.
